1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pick-up apparatus, more particularly to an apparatus for picking-up an integrated circuit component.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional apparatus 1 for picking-up an integrated circuit component 2. The conventional apparatus 1 includes a retaining block 14, an air pipe 13, a coupling base 11 and a compression spring 12. The retaining block 14 has upper and lower sides, and is formed with a first pipe hole 141 that extends through the upper and lower sides, and a receiving recess 142 that is formed in the upper side and that is larger than and registered with the first pipe hole 141. The air pipe 13 has an upper pipe section with a distal upper end, and a lower pipe section with a distal lower end. An O-shaped sealing ring 132 is sleeved around the upper pipe portion. The air pipe 13 is formed with a radially and outwardly extending rim flange 133 at a junction of the upper and lower pipe sections. The air pipe 13 further has a rubber suction cup 131 mounted on the distal lower end of the lower pipe section. The lower pipe section extends through the first pipe hole 141 such that the rim flange 133 abuts against the retaining block 14 in the receiving recess 142, such that the suction cup 131 projects downwardly relative to the lower side of the retaining block 14, and such that the distal upper end of the upper pipe section extends outwardly of the receiving recess 142 and projects upwardly relative to the upper side of the retaining block 14. The coupling base 11 is mounted on and is disposed on top of the retaining block 14. The coupling base 11 includes a horizontal base wall 110 with top and bottom sides. The base wall 110 is formed with a second pipe hole 111 that extends through the top and bottom sides and that is registered with the first pipe hole 141, and a spring receiving recess 113 that is formed in the bottom side and that is larger than and registered with the second pipe hole 111. The coupling base 11 further includes a guide tube 114 with an upper tube portion that is disposed in the spring receiving recess 113 and that is connected to the bottom side of the base wall 110 at a periphery of the second pipe hole 111, and a lower tube portion that extends into the receiving recess 142 and toward the rim flange 133. The lower tube portion of the guide tube 114 abuts against the rim flange 133 on the air pipe 13. The upper pipe section extends through the guide tube 114 and the second pipe hole 111, such that the distal upper end thereof projects upwardly relative to the top side of the base wall 110, and such that the sealing ring 132 establishes an air seal between the upper pipe section and an inner peripheral surface of the guide tube 114. The coupling base 11 is formed with a downwardly projecting peripheral rim 115 that surrounds the retaining block 14. The compression spring 12 is sleeved around the guide tube 114, and has an upper spring portion that is disposed in the spring receiving recess 113 and that abuts against the base wall 110, and a lower spring portion that is disposed in the receiving recess 142 and that abuts against the rim flange 133. A plurality of fasteners 16 extend through the retaining block 14, and engage threadedly the coupling base 11 for mounting the coupling base 11 on the retaining block 14. The conventional apparatus 1 further includes a protective sleeve 15 having an upper section that is mounted on the peripheral rim 115 of the coupling base 11, and a lower section that projects downwardly relative to the lower side of the retaining block 14. The upper section of the protective sleeve 15 is formed with a radial outward mounting flange 151. A plurality of fasteners 17 extend through the mounting flange 151 and engage threadedly the peripheral rim 115 of the coupling base 11 for mounting the protective sleeve 15 on the coupling base 11.
When the distal upper end of the upper pipe section is connected to the air pump 20, and the suction cup 131 is lowered toward the integrated circuit component 2, a suction force in a direction of the arrow (A) can be generated for holding the integrated circuit component 2 onto the suction cup 131. However, the contact between the sealing ring 132 and the inner peripheral surface of the guide tube 114 is not enough to ensure an effective airtight seal therebetween.